


Quatre fois où Tom et Mitch firent leur coming out...

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… et une fois où ils ne le firent pas. </p><p>Après la série de mariages avortés, Mitch et plus particulièrement Tom apprennent à comprendre qui ils sont et à l'annoncer à leur entourage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre fois où Tom et Mitch firent leur coming out...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : se passe après la fin du secret des balls. 
> 
> J’espère que vous aimerez cet OS, il me tient à cœur, ça parle de coming out, et j’ai pas mal de morceau de moi et de mon entourage dedans, donc voilà ! Je remercie tout spécialement mes Laura, comme je les appelle dans ma tête, la première pour m’avoir poussé par son enthousiasme et ses idées à transformer mes élucubrations smsiennes en véritable texte, et l’autre pour m’avoir soutenue, assurée que non, ce n’était pas tout pourri, et m’avoir aidée sur les dernières reformulations !

 

  


**Quatre fois où Tom et Mitch firent leur coming out…**

**  
**

**… et une fois où ils ne le firent pas.**

 

 

 

**1-**

 

Lorsque Mitch avait disparu et que leur mariage avait capoté, c’était Tom qui s’était occupé d’annuler les réservations et de canaliser les invités. Il n’était que justice qu’Héloïse lui rende la pareille alors que sa cérémonie partait en vrille – un peu par sa faute, il fallait l’avouer.

Elle ne se débrouilla pas trop mal, estima-t-elle. En tant qu’Élue, elle colla les Raologues au banquet avec les autres invités. L’arrivée de cette bande d’hurluberlus en toge blanche eut l’effet d’un pavé dans la mare, mais au moins cela amusa Hélo de voir l’air courroucé des parents de Tom - la dernière fois qu’elle les avait vus, c’était il y a plus de quinze ans et ils la tenaient responsable du style gothique de leur fils, qu’ils ne cessaient de décrier. Elle n’avait jamais eu le feeling avec eux.

Hélo balaya du regard la salle des fêtes bien peu festive. Les familles des deux presque-mariés se jetaient des regards en coin sans se mélanger, leurs yeux pleins de reproche mutuel. Au centre, le groupe de leurs collègues et amis faisait tâche, discutant et plaisantant avec animation, bien trop joyeux face à ce fiasco.

« Hélo, j’ai l’impression que ces gens me regardent un peu de travers, lui dit son père alors qu’elle s’approchait du buffet.

\- Oui, c’est la famille de la mariée, et c’est ce qui arrive quand on interrompt un mariage en annonçant avoir couché avec elle.

\- Moi je crois que c’est toi que tout le monde déteste, intervint Ralph en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Dis-moi, ça fait quel effet de détruire un mariage ? »

Héloïse préféra ignorer la question en empilant des petits fours dans une assiette. Elle allait s’enfuir, les bras débordant d’amuse-gueules hors de prix lorsque Stan l’interpela :

« Et alors, il était où Mitch pendant tout ce temps ? »

Héloïse réfréna son envie de l’envoyer balader purement et simplement. Elle n’avait aucune envie de satisfaire cette curiosité mal placée alors que personne ne s’était inquiété pour son ex-petit ami lorsqu’elle s’était démenée pour le retrouver.

« De toutes évidences, il ne s’était pas enfuit avec une autre ! rétorqua-t-elle en goûtant à l’ironie de sa phrase avec d’autant plus de plaisir qu’elle était la seule à pouvoir en comprendre toute la saveur. Il vous expliquera tout plus tard. »

Elle s’éclipsa avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne lui tombe dessus.

Elle trouva Tom dans l’une des chambres de l’hôtel qu’ils avaient réservée. Il était assis sur le lit, son portable entre les mains, les épaules voûtées. La pièce était silencieuse, excepté le bruit de l’eau dans la salle de bain.

« Je vous ai apporté à manger », dit doucement Héloïse.

Elle s’assit à ses côtés, déposant l’une des assiettes sur ses genoux.

« Il faut en laisser pour Mitch, j’ai grave merdé en le laissant mourir de faim pendant trois semaines.

\- Il est sous la douche, répondit platement Tom.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr,  laisse-moi me charger de tout. Je vais décommander les réservations et voir si on peut se faire rembourser une partie. Je peux même aller affronter ta famille, si tu veux… »

Cela arracha un sourire à Tom. Dans la salle de bain, la douche s’était tue. Quelques instants plus tard, Mitch en sortait, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

« Oh les autres, s’exclama-t-il en les voyant, ils mangent sans moi !

\- Mitch…

\- … est-ce que tu peux t’habiller ?

\- Ça va, c’est pas comme si c’était quoi que ce soit que vous n’avez jamais vu ! Bon, bon, me regardez pas comme ça, je vais remettre mes fringues dégueulasses… »

Héloïse jeta un coup d’œil à son ami assis à côté d’elle. Tom s’était redressé en voyant Mitch et un sourire indulgent étirait ses lèvres. Cela irait, songea-t-elle. Ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Elle se leva en fourrant quelques petits fours dans ses poches. :

« Bon, je vous laisse, j’ai plein de choses à faire du coup.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire ce que tu as dit ? demanda soudainement Tom. Tu peux parler à mes parents ? Je veux juste… pas les voir maintenant. Tu peux inventer quelque chose ? »

Héloïse lui assura avec confiance qu’elle s’en occupait, mais il s’avéra que ce ne fut pas si facile. Après de longues minutes de discussion stérile, Héloïse dut les convaincre que leur fils était déjà parti en direction de Paris pour qu’ils consentent à la laisser tranquille. Puis ce fut au tour des parents d’Emma qui fondirent sur elle, exigeant que Tom leur rembourse les frais du mariage. Héloïse dut leur rappeler que c’était leur fille qui l’avait frappé et, avant cela, qui l’avait trompé. Ils essayèrent alors de rejeter la faute, et les frais, sur le père d’Héloïse et ce fut à ce moment-là qu’elle fut heureuse d’avoir une horde de fidèles derrière elle.

Les Raologues calmèrent les ardeurs de tous et plus personne ne parla d'argent. Profitant de sa nouvelle autorité, elle leur confia le devoir de ranger et nettoyer la salle dès que tous les invités seraient partis, de récupérer la caution, bref, elle se déchargea de ses responsabilités sur eux. Elle avait peut-être présumé de ses forces après les récents évènements.

Tout ce qu’elle voulait pour l’instant, c’était un peu de repos et du calme.

 

Lorsque Hélo entra dans la chambre en leur annonçant qu’il était préférable de partir tout de suite, Mitch ne protesta pas. Après tout, il était pressé de pouvoir rentrer à la maison, et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rester plus longtemps. Le coup de poing d’Emma lui était resté au travers de la gorge et il ignorait de quelle façon il réagirait s’il la croisait. Mais pour l’instant, personne n’avait de nouvelle de la jeune femme, pas même Tom qui triturait nerveusement son portable.

Pour autant, même s’il était soulagé de pouvoir quitter Châtelard, Mitch en voulait un peu à son ex-petite amie : c’était la seconde fois qu’elle les interrompait alors qu’il embrassait Tom. Mais sa rancune était mal placée, car la jeune femme s’était démenée pour les aider.

« Chris a bien voulu nous prêter sa voiture, expliquait-elle alors que Tom rassemblait ses affaires. Il rentrera avec Roxanne.

\- Dites, pensa soudainement Mitch, on pourrait passer chez mes parents ? C’est sur la route. Ils ont dû s’inquiéter de me voir disparaître pendant trois semaines ! »

Tom et Hélo échangèrent un regard gêné et Mitch fronça les sourcils :

« Ils se sont inquiétés, non ? Tout le monde a dû s’inquiéter ! »

Comme ses amis évitaient soigneusement de le regarder en face, il leva les bras au plafond.

« Sérieusement !? »

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la voiture et non, Mitch ne boudait pas, mais tout de même. Ses amis étaient de sacrés crevards et ils pouvaient toujours se gratter pour qu’il vienne les secourir si jamais l’un d'eux était victime d’une abduction.

Tom conduisait, le regard fixé sur la route et Hélo s’endormait progressivement sur la banquette arrière. Il y avait encore beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, pourtant le silence n’était pas pesant. Bientôt, ils poseraient les mots sur ce qu’ils étaient. Pour l’instant, ils étaient juste apaisés de s’être enfin retrouvés.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas venir ? demanda Mitch quelques heures plus tard alors que Tom se garait devant la maison de ses parents.

\- C'est mieux si tu leur expliques en étant seul », affirma Hélo avec une grimace contrite.

Mitch haussa les épaules et s'extirpa de la voiture. Il remonta l'allée de jardin et entra sans frapper.

Sa mère, assise dans le canapé un livre à la main, releva la tête avec surprise. Le bouquin décrivit un arc de cercle et atterrit sur le coussin tandis que sa mère se précipitait sur lui :

« Mitch », s’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rassuré.

Quelques instants plus tard, son père arrivait à son tour, le soulagement inondant son visage rond. Au moins sa famille faisait preuve d’empathie. C’était rassurant, même s’il n’en avait jamais douté. Ils avaient averti la gendarmerie de sa disparition, mais les gendarmes de Châtelard n’avaient accordé aucune attention à l’affaire, arguant que ce ne serait pas la première fois « qu’un gars se défile la veille de son mariage ».

Il fallut peu de temps pour que ses parents lui demandent ce qu’il s’était passé le fameux jour de sa disparition, et sachant que ses amis l’attendaient dans la voiture, Mitch préféra leur raconter la version courte :

« Hélo et moi, on s’est juste rendu compte de certaines choses et on s’est dit qu’il fallait mieux ne pas se marier.

\- Mais alors, Hélo et toi…

\- C’est fini. Je ne suis plus avec Hélo. »

Sa mère l’enveloppa aussitôt dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il savait que la nouvelle l’attristait, elle appréciait beaucoup Hélo.

« Mon pauvre garçon, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis avec Tom, maintenant ! »

La phrase lui avait échappé, il était tout simplement incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour lui, mais sa mère ne comprit pas :

« Ah, Tom est là !

\- Non, je veux dire… Enfin si oui, il est avec Hélo, dans la voi…

\- Tom est avec Héloïse ?

\- Oui. Enfin, ils sont ensemble, physiquement, hein ! Ils sont pas ensemble ensemble.

\- Comment ça physiquement ?

\- Au même endroit, tu vois ?

\- Mais alors tu n'es pas avec Tom ?

\- Si !

\- Mais qui est avec Héloïse ? »

Dix minutes de conversation décousue plus tard, sa mère résumait :

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es plus en couple avec Héloïse, mais elle t'attend dans la voiture, en compagnie de Tom, qui lui est en couple avec toi ?

\- Je crois oui », dit Mitch avec une soudaine hésitation.

C'était peut-être encore trop frais pour le déclarer ainsi. Il n'avait absolument pas planifié de l'annoncer à ses parents, mais ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Pourtant, il ressentait maintenant le besoin de mettre tout cela au clair. Il n’avait jamais réussi à dissimuler quoi que ce soit à ses parents – ce qui avait été problématique durant son adolescence. Il fixa ses parents avec intensité avant de déclarer :

« En tout cas, je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Je crois.

\- Mais, intervint son père avec une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage, s'ils sont juste dehors, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas dire bonjour ? »

S'en suivit une explication quelque peu confuse (« Ouiii mais non, ils ne veulent pas s'imposer (...) résonance des balls (...) ils sont fatigués (...) intrication (...) veut pas s'attarder...») où Mitch dut finir par promettre de revenir la semaine prochaine au repas de famille. Son père et sa mère le serrèrent dans ses bras, lui dirent à quel point ils étaient heureux de le revoir et lui fourrèrent dans les mains deux sacs de provisions, car il paraissait bien trop maigre, et vraiment il faut te remplumer mon grand.

« Alors ? » demanda Tom alors que Mitch se réinstallait sur le siège passager.

Ses deux amis le regardaient les sourcils légèrement froncés, une expression d’interrogation inquiète sur le visage. Mitch retourna les mots dans sa bouche afin de trouver la bonne façon de leur raconter avant d’annoncer avec simplicité :

« Vous êtes invités la semaine prochaine au repas de famille.

\- Quoi ? Moi aussi ? demandèrent aussitôt en cœur Tom et Hélo.

\- Ouais ouais, ma mère a dit qu'elle ferait la tarte au citron que tu aimes Hélo.

\- Mitch, avança prudemment Hélo, les repas de famille chez toi, ce n'est pas toujours avec tous tes oncles et toutes tes tantes ?

\- Et tes trente-cinq cousins ? compléta Tom.

\- Oui bon, on est quelques-uns...

\- Et personne ne va trouver bizarre qu’on arrive tous les trois ? »

Mitch haussa les épaules.

« Ils s’en foutent de tout ça. Ils aiment bien Hélo, et maintenant ils vont apprendre à connaître Tom. Not a big deal. »

Mitch jeta un coup d’œil hésitant à Tom avant de continuer :

« T’es pas obligé de venir, hein ! Si tu...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa Tom. C’est juste que…

\- On n’est même pas obligé de leur dire pour nous ! Juste trois potes à un repas !

\- Okai, répondit Tom avec un sourire. Ça me va. Tu en penses quoi Hélo ?

\- Pourquoi pas, s’il y a bien une famille où personne ne trouvera étrange de voir l’ex-mariée, c’est bien celle de Mitch. Et cette tarte au citron est vraiment une tuerie. »

Ils sourirent tous trois avec complicité tandis que Tom démarrait le moteur et prenait la direction de Paris.

 

 

 

**2-**

 

Le retour au travail se fit plus facilement que Tom ne l’aurait cru. Emma ne donna aucune nouvelle, et au bout de deux semaines, il arrêta de craindre tous les matins de la croiser. Après la longue absence de Mitch, son retour était un véritable apaisement pour tous. Jusqu’alors, personne ne s’était rendu compte du rôle indispensable du DRH. S’ils devaient effectuer un vote pour décerner la palme du plus gros glandeur de la boite, Mitch obtiendrait probablement l’unanimité. Et pourtant, derrière ces apparences, il était celui qui permettait au service de réellement fonctionner. En quelques jours, Mitch avait réajusté les vibrations des balls de toute l’équipe. Stan était devenu bien moins exécrable, Ralph avait divisé par trois son temps de masturbation - la quantité de branlette du jeune homme était proportionnelle à sa quantité de stress - et Tom se sentait de nouveau détendu. Tout le monde avait pu reprendre le travail avec bien plus d’efficacité.

Sur son bureau, le téléphone de Tom vibra. Il détourna le regard du dossier qu’il consultait pour jeter un œil à l’écran du portable : « Mitch » indiquait-t-il. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l’appareil pour faire apparaître le contenu du message :

 

[ ](http://www.hostingpics.net)

[Tu peux me prendre un dossier dans mon bureau ?]

Tom fronça les sourcils et tapa rapidement sa réponse :

[T’es où ? Je t’ai pas vu partir]

[Prends moi juste le dossier rouge dans mon placard stp]

[stp stp stp]

Tom leva les yeux au plafond mais consentit à se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau du DRH. Le lieu était toujours aussi encombré. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’au placard à travers les slips suspendus, les planches entreposées et les documents empilés. Il espérait _vraiment_ que le dossier serait à sa place et qu’il ne devrait pas chercher dans ce foutoir. À l’image d’un personnage de BD au col vert, Mitch avait le don pour se retrouver dans son propre chaos – il devait probablement avoir une théorie pour expliquer cela, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Tom.

La porte du placard coinça un peu lorsqu’il tira sur la poignée, mais elle finit par s’ouvrir en grand, révélant, non pas des piles de dossiers, non pas sa réserve de bières, ni ses haltères, ni quoi que ce soit à quoi il pouvait s’attendre, mais Mitch, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, qui sortit en écartant les bras, s’exclamant avec emphase :

« TADA !

\- What the… s’étouffa Tom en essayant à la fois de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et ravaler son sourire incrédule. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

\- À ton avis ? demanda le DRH, le visage rayonnant.

\- Tu joues à cache-cache ?

\- Je sors du placard ! »

Tom ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il comprit. Il ne réagit toujours pas.

« Ohh, allez, c’était drôle ! bougonna Mitch en l’embrassant sur la mâchoire.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as vidé tes placards et démonté toutes les étagères juste pour ce jeu de mots pourri qui a duré trois secondes ?

\- Je ne vois pas de meilleure raison de faire tout ça que pour un jeu de mot pourri. »

Tom concéda l’argument et sourit tendrement en posa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« De toute façon, continua Mitch, ce n’est qu’une répétition.

\- Alors tu vas l’annoncer aux autres ?

\- Oui, je préfère comme ça. Et puis, ça permettra de les préparer un peu lorsqu’on leur dira pour nous deux. »

Tom hocha la tête. Mitch savait qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à annoncer à leurs collègues leur relation. Il ne voulait pas le leur cacher, mais il était encore trop confus avec sa sexualité pour l’exposer au reste du monde. Il ignorait encore s’il était bi ou homo et il craignait les immanquables questions s’il devait faire son _coming out_ maintenant.

Mitch lui avait dit qu’il avait le droit d’envoyer les gens balader s’il ne voulait pas y répondre, mais Tom n’était tout simplement pas _prêt_ et Mitch n’avait pas insisté. Son ami, collègue et maintenant petit copain n’avait pas autant d’interrogations et de doutes et Tom avait su dès le soir du premier jour que ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant que Mitch annonce à tous leur relation : le jeune homme était bien trop heureux pour garder tout cela pour lui. Tom lui enviait un peu cette facilité à s’adapter à cette nouvelle situation, il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple dans son esprit. Pour autant, Mitch s’était montré compréhensif et n’avait émis guère de protestations quand il lui avait dit vouloir garder leur relation entre eux pour l’instant.

Et pourtant, alors qu’il tenait un Mitch triomphant dans ses bras, il sentit comme un fourmillement d’émotions dans son ventre. Un mélange d’excitation, de peur et surtout, surtout, de ras-le-bol. Pourquoi devrait-il se retenir d’embrasser Mitch à la cafet’ alors que Roxanne et Chris pouvait se bécoter outrageusement au vu et au su de tous ? Que craignait-il réellement ?

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, hésita encore un instant, avant de se lancer :

« Tu crois que y a assez de place pour deux dans ce placard ? » (1)

 

 

 

**3-**

La sœur de Tom passait souvent à l’improviste au bureau. De temps à autre, elle avait rendez-vous dans le quartier et elle en profitait pour manger avec son frère. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Tom la voyait depuis son mariage avorté, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui expliquer sa situation avec Mitch. Au début, tout était encore trop confus dans son esprit. Puis, il n’avait pas su comment le lui annoncer. Bien sûr, il devrait le lui dire un jour, déjà parce qu’elle finirait bien par s’en rendre compte, et aussi car c’était sa sœur et que même s’ils n’étaient pas très proches, c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait partager avec elle.

Mais il n’était pas vraiment pressé d’avoir cette discussion.

Ce jour-là, Mathilde arborait une expression soucieuse, les sourcils légèrement froncés, des mèches noires s’échappant de son chignon. Son visage se détendit lorsqu’elle aperçut Tom et celui-ci devina que ses préoccupations étaient dues à son travail. Mitch étant hors de vue, il lui laissa un mot sur le bureau pour lui dire qu’il mangeait avec sa sœur avant d’attraper sa veste. Ils croisèrent le DRH en descendant les escaliers :

« Hey, Math ! s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme Ça va ? Vous vous enfuyez où comme ça ?

\- Je l'invite chez Tonio ! répondit Mathilde en souriant.

\- C’est que t’es chanceux, dis donc ! » déclara Mitch en donnant un coup de coude taquin à Tom.

Mais ce dernier répondit par un sourire nerveux. Mitch était bien _trop_ prêt de lui, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle à travers ses vêtements – les siens essentiellement, Mitch n’était jamais très vêtu – et son odeur si caractéristique. Ses épaules étaient presque collées aux siennes et il lui suffisait d’étendre le bras pour l’envelopper dans une embrassade.

« Amusez-vous bien, alors ! continua Mitch. Faites-vous péter la panse ! »

Et il poursuivit son ascension après lui avoir asséné une légère claque sur les fesses.

Tom regarda sa sœur, mortifié.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mitch de se montrer aussi tactile avec lui, d’entrer dans son espace personnel aussi aisément, même en face de sa propre sœur. Mitch ne calculait pas ces détails-là, il se comportait comme il était quelles que soient les circonstances, et après des mois en couple, il était normal qu’ils soient aussi proches.

Mais le visage de Mathilde ne montrait aucune trace de surprise, seulement un mélange d'amusement et de fausse exaspération, et il comprit.

Elle savait déjà. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait compris pour Mitch et lui. Il ressentit un immense sentiment de soulagement. C'était bien plus simple ainsi, il n'avait aucune déclaration gênante à faire, aucune explication à donner.

Ce fut le cœur bien plus léger qu’il la suivit au restaurant. Ils mangèrent d’énormes hamburgers et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Leurs glaces venaient d’arriver sur la table quand sa sœur le regarda avec un soudain sérieux :

« Sinon… Ça a l’air d’aller pour toi, en ce moment.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d’Emma ?

\- Non, c’est mieux comme ça. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l’on pourrait se dire.

\- Alors toute cette histoire est bien derrière toi ?

\- J’aurais dû y mettre fin il y a bien longtemps…

\- Et du coup, hésita la jeune femme, tu as recommencé à sortir ? Voir du monde ? »

Tom cligna des yeux, sa cuillère suintante de glace à mi-chemin entre sa coupe et sa bouche. Il n’était pas sûr d‘avoir bien compris. Sa sœur lui demandait-elle s’il voyait quelqu’un ?

« Parce que tu sais, je peux toujours te présenter certaines de mes copines, si tu veux… »

Sa sœur essayait de le rencarder. Tom fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur s’enquérait sur sa vie sentimentale alors qu’elle l’avait vu avec Mitch moins d’une heure plus tôt. Cela n’avait pas de sens.

Et Tom comprit qu’elle ne savait pas du tout. Sa sœur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait entre Mitch et lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas roulés de pelle devant elle, mais leurs gestes, leur comportement, avaient été explicites.

L'étaient-ils vraiment ? Mathilde avait-elle pu ne voir aucune différence ? Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Mitch, il lui semblait que tout son monde avait changé. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux – car cela sonnait atrocement cliché, et cette histoire devrait porter un titre comme "Non aux clichés" – mais il n'en était pas loin. Tout était comme avant, mais en mieux. Ce poids qu'il portait en lui depuis des années s’était enfin évanoui. Il avait pensé que cela faisait partie de lui, de qui il était, et il s’y était accroché, essayant de rentrer dans le moule pour le rendre acceptable, mais il s’était trompé. L’homme qu’il était vraiment était celui qui aimait Mitch et même s’il se gardait bien de définir toute son identité par rapport à une unique autre personne, il ne découvrait que maintenant ce que c’était de vivre pleinement.

Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle ne pas avoir vu le changement dans sa relation avec Mitch ?

Abasourdi, il lâcha sans réfléchir :

« Bah, y a Mitch.

\- Il est revenu squatter chez toi ? demanda sa sœur, surprise.

\- Non, je veux dire Mitch et moi, en couple ! Genre, on se roule des galoches comme des ados sur le canapé. »

Sa sœur resta un instant sans rien dire avant de lâcher en écarquillant les yeux :

« Woa ! Tout ce drama au mariage a soudainement beaucoup plus de sens !

\- Y a pas eu de drama !

\- Pardon ? L'amant éperdu qui vient interrompre le mariage, ça ne se passe que dans les films ! Et encore, c'est tellement cliché !

\- Oh, traite-nous de clichés pendant que tu y es ! »

Mathilde éclata de rire.

« Je suis sûre que vous êtes affreusement clichés ! se moqua-t-elle. Dis-moi qu'il t'appelle mon bichon quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux !

\- Ça va pas !

\- Mon cœur ? Ma caille ? »

Tom allait nier avec indignation lorsque revint à lui le souvenir de Mitch, sortant de la salle de bain en lui demandant avec un air bien trop sérieux : « ça va mamours ? » (2).

« Pas du tout ! » s’exclama-t-il malgré tout.

Mais trop tard, sa sœur avait remarqué son hésitation, et elle arborait désormais un sourire plus grand que son visage :

« Je le savais ! »

Tom grommela pour la forme. Math se tut un moment, fixant son verre d’eau, semblant réfléchir. Enfin, elle reprit la parole :

« Alors c’est pour ça que ça n’a pas marché avec Emma ? Tu es homo ?

\- Je crois, je ne sais pas trop. Il n’y avait pas que ça… »

Tom n’avait pas envie de s’étendre sur tous les travers de sa relation avec Emma. Il avait commencé à s’ouvrir à Mitch, mais beaucoup de choses restaient encore enfoui au fond de lui. C’était difficile à comprendre comment il avait pu rester aussi longtemps avec elle et c’était encore plus dur de se convaincre qu’il n’était pas responsable de tout ce qui allait mal dans leur relation. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il en avait parlé avec Hélo et, comme Mitch, elle lui avait dit que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Il avait commencé à y croire.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu’ils gardaient pour lui, parce qu’il savait ce que dirait Mitch s’il lui en parlait, mais vraiment, ce n’avait pas été ça.

Sa sœur l’interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« Tu sais que je suis bi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je n’en ai jamais parlé car je me suis dit que le sujet viendrait de lui-même lorsque je trouverais une jolie fille que j’aimerais te présenter mais… »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu es avec Arnaud depuis cinq ans, compléta Tom

\- Six, rectifia-t-elle. Mais tu as compris l’idée. Du coup… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il n’y a rien de mal à être bi.

\- Je sais. Mitch… Mitch l’est, il m’a dit qu’il s’en fichait d’aimer un homme ou une femme. Mais moi… »

Tom reposa sa cuillère sur la table et se passa une main sur le visage. Au lycée, les seules fois où il avait embrassé des filles étaient au jeu de la bouteille, et cela ne lui avait jamais paru extraordinaire. Durant ses études, il était sorti avec deux filles. C’étaient toujours elles qui avaient fait le premier pas et c’étaient aussi elles qui l’avaint quitté. Puis il avait rencontré Emma et sortir avec elle avait semblé ce qui devait être fait. Même Mitch l’avait aidé à la reconquérir, quelle ironie. Natacha, Malika, Roxanne, Emma, quelle importance ? Il avait tout fait pour entrer dans le moule, se conformer à ce qu’on attendait de lui. Ce qu’il pensait qu’on attendait de lui. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que c’était ce qu’il voulait, et y était parvenu avec tant de brio qu’il s’était persuadé d’être amoureux d’Emma. Il avait même failli se marier pour le prouver.

Ce n’était que lorsqu’il avait embrassé Mitch qu’il avait compris que tout était factice. Ils étaient arrivés, les papillons dans le ventre, l’euphorie stupide et tous ces autres symptômes de l’amour qu’il avait toujours cru n’être qu’une honteuse exagération.

Il ne savait pas si c’était parce que c’était un homme ou si c’était tout simplement Mitch. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance.

« Je crois que je suis gay. Mais je m’en fou de savoir, puisque je vais rester avec Mitch jusqu’à la fin de mes jours ! »

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat lorsqu’il se rendit compte que, malgré le ton humoristique, une partie de lui y croyait. Mais sa sœur, au lieu de se moquer de son romantisme, sourit tendrement :

« Tu as l’air heureux.

\- Je le suis, répondit honnêtement Tom.

\- Alors je suis contente. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avec ce sentiment d’être plus proche que quelques instants plus tôt.

« Allez, lâcha sa sœur en lui donnant une bourrade sur le bras, vu que tu es stupidement amoureux, tu vas bien payer le repas à ta grande sœur ! »

 

 

 

**4-**

 

Les machines bipaient au rythme des codes-barres, litanie incessante au milieu des courants d’air. Tom changea son panier de courses de main, avançant d’un demi pas alors que la file d’attente devant lui s’ébranlait paresseusement. Dans une vaine tentative de s’occuper, il observait distraitement ses pairs autour de lui, tour à tour fatigués, inexpressifs, soucieux, joyeux ou satisfaits. À côté de lui, une jeune femme semblait bloqué devant les rayonnements collés aux caisses, ceux qui débordaient de produits inutiles, parfaits pour un dernier achat compulsif avant de sortir le porte-monnaie. En l’occurrence, il s’agissait de caleçons bariolés plus flashies les uns que les autres.

La femme en prit un dans les mains, puis un second, une moue interrogative sur le visage. L’un avait une cible sur les fesses portant la glorieuse injonction «  _Smack it_ », un autre était recouvert d’image de chatons photoshopés, plus inhumains les uns que les autres (3). La jeune femme releva un instant son regard et croisa celui de Tom. Elle sourit nerveusement en réajustant une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille.

« C’est pour mon petit ami, se justifia-t-elle. Il adore les caleçons moches comme ça.

\- Je comprends. Mon copain est pareil, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Même si lui préfère les slips. »

Le visage de la rouquine se détendit légèrement.

« Vous pourriez m’aider à choisir, rit-elle doucement. C'est un vrai casse-tête ! »

Tom jeta un coup d’œil à la queue devant lui. Une petite grand-mère venait de poser ses conserves de couscous sur le tapis roulant et il était sûr qu’elle ferait le coup du je-paye-en-espèce-ah-non-je-n’ai-pas-assez-vous-prenez-la-carte-quoique-je-vais-payer-en-chèque-plutôt – Tom était victime d’une malédiction qui le poussait à toujours choisir la file la plus longue (4).

« C’est vrai, je suis sûr que j’ai développé un mauvais goût en les voyant continuellement. »

Il l’aida donc à choisir deux des caleçons les plus moches et finit par se laisser convaincre d’en prendre un pour Mitch aussi. Il savait que les Minions avaient été déclinés sous tous les formats, mais il avait tout de même du mal à croire qu’il existait des caleçons taille adulte à l’effigie des petites créatures jaunes, l’un d’eux douteusement placé au niveau du paquet. Tom s’était senti obligé de l’acheter.  

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut sorti du supermarché, ayant salué la jeune femme, payé ses courses et embarqué ses sacs, qu’il prit conscience de la façon dont il avait parlé de Mitch.

C’était la première fois qu’il appelait Mitch « mon copain ». Dans son entourage, tout le monde les connaissait, il lui suffisait de dire Mitch pour être compris. Il avait prononcé ces mots quelques fois dans sa tête - mon copain, mon petit ami, mon mec - pour en tester la sonorité, le concept, mais jamais à haute-voix.

Et pourtant, le mot était sorti naturellement, sans même qu’il n’y réfléchisse. Car Mitch était son copain, la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie, son quotidien, son lit, son humour pourri (5) et ses goûts douteux pour les sous-vêtements.

Il jeta un œil au caleçon jaune, négligemment jeté sur le dessus de ses courses, et marcha résolument vers l’appartement, incapable de se retenir de sourire.

 

 

 

**5-**

Tom ouvrit la porte de l’appartement à gestes lents, son cerveau en pilotage automatique depuis qu’il avait quitté le bureau. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, espérant en même temps se décharger de toute sa fatigue, mais l’épuisement resta bien ancré alors qu’il entrait dans le salon.

Mitch était déjà là, assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main, un œil sur la TV. Tom se laissa tomber sur le canapé la tête la première et s'étala de tout son long avec un soupir, son visage atterrissant sur les genoux de Mitch.

« Je vais tuer Stan, marmonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'entends pas quand tu parles à mes cuisses. »

Tom tourna légèrement la tête afin de dégager sa bouche.

« Deux heures à me rabâcher son bilan provisionnel, j'ai cru que je ne partirais jamais... »

Il grogna et changea de position afin de s’installer plus confortablement contre Mitch. Celui-ci lui tendit sa bouteille de bière et Tom en prit une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table.

« J'ai du mal à me rappeler de l’époque où il passait ses après-midis défoncé sur mon canap', marmonna-t-il.

\- On devrait l'inviter à picoler un de ces quatre, proposa Mitch, je suis sûr que ça le détendrait !

\- Quand il m'aura validé mes heures sup' », grommela Tom.

La simple présence de son compagnon suffisait à le relaxer, mais il lâcha complètement prise lorsque celui-ci commença à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il bavait allègrement sur les vêtements de Mitch.

« Allez lèves-toi Excelangue, j'ai faim !

\- Hmmm », fut la réponse de Tom.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Mitch avait enfin atteint la cuisine et s'affairait autours du micro-onde tandis que Tom imitait le mode de vie du stylommatophore, étalé comme un flan sur les coussins et refusant de bouger.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va encore vouloir me faire le coup demain. Me convoquer dans son bureau cinq minutes avant la fin...

\- Mais tu sais ce qu'il te suffit de dire, hein !

\- Oui, soupira Tom, je sais. De toute façon demain je ne peux pas partir tard, je dois diner avec mes parents pour l’anniversaire de ma mère.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hmm. »

Mitch revint dans le salon avec leur plat de riz. L’odeur des épices indiennes se propagea dans la pièce, réveillant l’estomac de Tom.

« Je n’ai jamais vu tes parents, déclara Mitch d’un ton neutre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tom en se redressant pour prendre son assiette. Tu les as déjà vus plusieurs fois au lycée ! Et à mon mariage, ils…

\- Non je veux dire, en tant que couple. »

Ah. Effectivement. Tom reposa son assiette sur la table-basse, hésita un instant, chercha les bons mots avant de répondre :

« Ils ne savent pas.

\- Oh. »

L'expression de Mitch était un peu surprise et Tom ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il parlait rarement de ses parents et la dernière fois qu’ils avaient abordé le sujet, c’était après que sa sœur ait appris pour leur relation. Enhardi par l’accueil chaleureux de Mathilde, il avait annoncé à son petit ami qu’il comptait faire son _coming_ _out_ auprès de sa mère et son père.

Mitch ne s'était pas posé un seul instant la question de cacher ou non sa relation à sa famille. Il était très proche d’eux, et personne n'avait bronché lorsque Tom était apparu à ses côtés, à part les remarques salaces de l'un de ses oncles  (« On a beau dire, il lui manque un peu de poitrine tout de même ! ») et les questions gênantes de l'une de ses cousines (« J'ai compris ces histoires de balls Mitch, mais quand je demandais "Comment ça se passe" je voulais savoir... Qui est intriqué dans qui, tu vois ? »).

Tom n'avait pas la même famille. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait réfléchi comment le formuler, mais lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé face à eux, une question essentielle l’avait traversé : à quoi bon ?

« Tu comptes le leur dire un jour ?

\- Non. »

La réponse avait échappé ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir

Il connaissait ses parents. Il savait comment il réagirait. Son père se demanderait probablement ce qu'ils avaient raté dans leur éducation tandis que sa mère essayerait désespérément de le psychanalyser et de le caser avec n'importe quelle femme « correcte ». Il échapperait au pire s'ils ne tentaient pas de recontacter Emma.

Il ne voyait pas l’intérêt. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de cacher une part si importante de sa vie à sa famille, mais en réalité, ses parents ne le connaissaient presque plus. Il s’arrangeait pour les voir rarement plus d’une poignée de fois par an – en général pour leur anniversaire – et abrégeait toujours les rencontres. Lorsqu’il était avec Emma, il n’appréciait guère plus sa belle-famille, mais ils avaient la qualité principale d’être n’importe qui sauf ses parents, une qualité qui s’était effacé alors qu’il avait appris à les connaître un peu mieux au fil des ans.

Il ne connaissait encore presque pas la famille de Mitch – et le mot avait un sens étendu dans son cas – mais il s’y était déjà senti beaucoup plus à l’aise. Mitch qui n’avait rien dit, les servant silencieusement des cuisses de poulet. D’où il était, Tom ne pouvait pas voir son visage et il ressentit le besoin impétueux de le rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de toi, ou de notre relation ou je ne sais pas quoi ! C'est juste que...

\- Hey hey, c'est bon, le calma aussitôt Mitch. Je sais tout ça ! Ce n’est pas grave, tu n’es pas obligé de leur dire. Hélo m'a dit que tes parents étaient des connards de toute façon...

\- C'est un peu résumé, mais ouais. Ce ne sont pas les gens les plus sympathiques au monde…

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ton _coming out_ à qui que ce soit, tu sais. Et tu n’as pas à te justifier, et surtout pas à moi.

\- Je… Oui, je suppose. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me trouver lâche, de me cacher…

\- Hé. On vit dans une société un peu pourri, où il existe toujours des gens qui n’ont pas compris que leur vision du monde était dépassée. On a de la chance d’être dans un milieu plutôt cool où tous les gens qui comptent pour nous n’ont aucun problème avec l’homosexualité. Mais on n’est pas obligé de s’exposer face au reste du monde.

\- Mais comment veux-tu faire changer les mentalités si on reste invisible ? »

Mitch ne répondit pas tout de suite, accordant à la question toute l’attention qu’elle méritait.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que ce n’est pas parce que tu es pédé que tu es obligé de revêtir ton armure de chevalier et monter sur ta licorne ailée pour batailler contre tous les homophobes. »

Tom hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il avait toujours cette impression de trahir qui il était.

« Tu sais que si c’est ce que tu décides de faire, je te suivrais et te soutiendrais à cent pour cent ? reprit Mitch. Mais tu as le droit de penser à toi et à ton propre bien-être avant le reste, tu l’as mérité après toutes ces années. Si tu te sens trop mal à l’idée de le dire à tes parents, ou que tu ne veux pas t’engager dans cette bataille, il faut que tu t’écoutes, sans culpabiliser. Peut-être que tu leur diras un jour, ou peut-être jamais, c’est toi qui décide, pour les raisons que tu veux. »

Tom ferma les yeux, réalisant soudainement la pression qu’il s’était lui-même imposée sur le sujet. Celle-ci se relâcha soudainement, cédant face aux mots de Mitch, toujours aussi efficaces. Il respira profondément, sentant ses doigts trembler légèrement.

« Hey », murmura tout doucement Mitch en l’attirant contre lui.

Tom glissa dans l’embrassade sans résistance, nichant son visage contre son épaule. L’odeur de son compagnon l’enveloppa aussitôt, achevant d’apaiser son esprit. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, oublieux de leur riz qui refroidissait. Quand Tom se sentit mieux, il se redressa légèrement et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami :

« Merci.

\- T’inquiète, je suis là pour ça. Et puis tu sais, au pire, on peut toujours engager des comédiens pour se faire passer pour tes parents lors de notre mariage. »

Mitch avait prononcé ces paroles avec un sérieux mortel. Et soudainement, les dernières tensions qu’il ressentait s’évanouirent et Tom éclata de rire. Après deux mariages avortés, aucun des deux n’avait le désir de se lancer dans les fastidieux préparatifs de mariage avant un long moment. Mitch se contenta de sourire, fier d’être parvenu à le faire rire de nouveau.

 

 

(1) Spoilers : il n’y avait pas la place pour deux dans ce placard. Ils passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à démonter toutes les étagères du second placard, pour se rendre compte que Tom n’y rentrait pas, quel que soit la façon dont il se contorsionnait. Mitch suggéra d’acheter un placard plus grand, mais même pour lui, c’était beaucoup d’investissement pour un simple jeu de mot. Roxanne les trouva en pleine réflexion :

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix exaspérée.

\- Rien du tout, répondirent Tom et Mitch sans la moindre once d’innocence.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop pessimiste pour penser que Mitch est en train de ranger alors… »

Elle regarda avec interrogation Tom, un pied dans le placard, une main sur la porte.

« Vous ne préparez tout de même pas un _coming out_ avec un jeu de mot à la con ? »

Tom et Mitch échangèrent un regard.

« Non ! s’exclama Tom en mentant très mal.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Mitch en même temps.

Roxanne leva les yeux au plafond :

« Sérieusement ? Vous pensez vraiment qu’il y a une seule personne dans ce bureau qui n’ait pas remarqué ce qu’il y a entre vous ? »

Comme Mitch et Tom restaient silencieux, elle continua :

« Bon d’accord, Stan n’a rien vu, car il n’y a pas grand-chose qu’il l’intéresse à part lui. Et Dick est beaucoup trop homophobe pour ne serait-ce que l’imaginer. Il faudrait que Ralph enlève ses lunettes pornographiques pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Et Chris ne fait vraiment pas attention à ce genre de détail mais…

\- Oui, en fait, il n’y a que toi », conclut Tom.

Roxanne les fixa, son visage figé dans une expression désabusée, avant de soupirer, un petit sourire étirant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres :

« Si vous voulez, il y a des placards plus grands dans la salle de réunion… »

 

(2) Bien sûr, Mitch avait fini avec un oreiller dans la tronche et la situation avait vite dégénéré en bataille de polochons, malgré la nudité de l’un des deux combattants.

 

(3) Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose, puisque ce n’étaient pas des humains. Malheureusement, le terme infélin n’existe pas - si ce n’est pour dire “oh regarde, un félin !” mais même ce contexte se retrouve rarement - et le lecteur aura sûrement compris l’analogie sémantique employé par l’auteur.

 

(4) Mitch avait une théorie fondée sur des calculs alambiqués pour choisir la queue la plus rapide, qui mélangeait l'âge des clients, la quantité de courses et plusieurs autres facteurs complexes. Après l'avoir vu plusieurs fois à l’œuvre, et l'avoir plusieurs fois entendu s'emmêler dans ses principes, Tom avait compris que Mitch choisissait juste la file où la caissière était la plus mignonne, ou le plus mignon pour ce qu'il en savait maintenant.

 

(5) Non, ceci n’est qu’un exmple de l’humour pourri que pourrait avoir Mitch : faire une note de bas de page qui ne renvoie strictement à rien.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère vraaaiment que vous avez aimé, et n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire savoureux, surtout si vous voulez me voir récidiver sur ce fandom et ce couple !


End file.
